Slash (PF82)
This Slash belongs to PhoenixFire82, for the other Slash, see here. For the Ice/Sky hybrid, see here. Appearance A thin, nimble body suits a thief and assassin perfectly, as does being born a Nightwing. With scales as dark as the night during a new moon, and stars beneath his wings to make his escapes in the night that much easier. The only offset to his dark color are his amethyst shaded eyes and the reflective silver of his metal claws and spiked tail. Huge, metallic artificial horns grow from the back of his sharp head, and tall, also artificial spines emerge from the base of his neck to his tail, in order to make him look more menacing if ever face-to-face with anyone. His head is crocodilian and streamlined, and isn't particularly large compared to his body. Purple markings spread from his eyes to horns, and the membranes of his wings are silver, like most of the metal parts of him. A long, deep scar runs across his right eye, making the smooth contours of his face far beneath perfect. His eyes give off the appearance of someone sly or cunning, thin but perceptive, cold but warm. He always has his lip curled up into a smile, be it a warm one, kind one, charming one, a sinister one, or a smirk, it's always there, laughing at his victims. Personality Many adjectives could describe Slash, and very few are pleasant. Sleazy, sly, cunning, manipulative, deceptive, violent, etcetera... Slash has a way of getting what he wants, whether it is given willingly or not. A master of manipulation, murder, and thievery, Slash isn't exactly who you'd call a nice guy. Can be very charming and friendly to your face, but when you turn your back, you'd have been lucky not to have a dagger in it or have everything you owned gone in a matter of minutes. An assassin and thief-for-hire, he always comes out as a dark, brooding figure with a heart as black as the scales that contains it. He never lets his true feelings show, which is perfect for his mind of work- a killer with no soul, no heart. It isn't until you follow him home that you learn what he's really like. He has a soul, and a heart, but only lets his feelings slide for the only one he cares for- his daughter, Arclight. He would steal anything, kill anyone, to make sure she was alright. He would rather be hanged than let his daughter starve or go to bed thirsty. He truly cares for her, and her alone. History Born to a slightly poor family in a small town, outside the larger cities, Slash knows first hand what going hungry felt like, not only from the scarcity of food, but as a punishment. His parents died when he was very young, leaving him with his uncle, who regularly beat and abused him for the smallest things. One of his most delivered punishments was to be starved, and locked in a small room, with only darkness to shroud him. On a particularly nasty day, he was beaten several times before being locked inside the room, with no food for the third time in that week. Having enough, he managed to tear down the door by stabbing his claws through it, with the result of tearing a few of them off. Talons bleeding, he moved his way through the home, eventually taking a knife from the kitchen. When his uncle sat in front of the lone fireplace, he came up behind him and stabbed the knife through his throat. With his uncle dead, Slash took to taking everything valuable and leaving the home, to start a new life. Eventually, when he had just passed dragonet age and became a young dragon, he arrived in the city of New Possibility, falling in love with a Skywing named Aves. The two eventually had a dragonet, whom they named Arclight. About a year after birthing Arclight, Aves fell very ill, and died in Slash's loving embrace. He began to feel extremely depressed, and lost his job. With barely enough money to get a small bit of food, Arclight was beginning to starve. Remembering his ability to easily kill his uncle, he took to using his natural stealthiness to kill/steal to the highest bidder. He never cared who he hurt, or why, he just did. Honing his skills, he became a master thief and assassin, killing and plundering without mercy. He would return each day, a genuine smile on his face, but he never told Arclight how he got the money. After extensive therapy he finally became able to work normally again, and had one last job to fill before he could be with his daughter again... It was a set-up. The police were there, waiting for him to show up. He tried to fight his way out, but was vastly outnumbered. Being only two at the time, Arclight had no idea what was happening when he was arrested. After several years, a Skywing going by the name Swoop heard his story, and, reading through his life, learned about his daughter, and pieced together why he did what he did. Swoop had him released from the prison, and allowed him a second chance. Slash took it, and returned home, to see Arclight again. She didn't want to see him though, as she learned of the nasty things he did for her, and cast him aside, disgusted with him. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:NightWings Category:Occupation (Criminal)